Summon
One method to obtain cards is to summon them. There are 3 types of summons: Regular, Premium and Ultimate. Depending on the summoned card, the background might change: Regular Summon BG.png Premium Summon BG.png Ultimate Summon BG.png Regular Summon *Summons N cards. *Slight chance of summoning R and SR cards from a limited pool, including: **SR cards Cyborg, Dragon Princess, High Vampire **R cards Artist, Blacksmith, Detective, Illusionist, Knight, Kung-Fu Master, Martial Artist, Rotte, Star Reader *Costs 100 Friendship Points per summon. *Can bulk summon up to 10 cards at once. Premium Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR cards. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon or x1 Premium Summon Ticket. *The first premium summon costs 100 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Premium Summon. *Provides 10 Maiden Tickets for each card summoned. Ultimate Summon *Summons R''', '''SR, or UR cards. *Requires x1 Ultimate Summon Ticket. *Ultimate Summon Tickets are bought at the Maiden ticket exchange for 120 Maiden Tickets. *For every attempt that does not provide an SR, the success rate for summoning an SR increases by 11%. *SR cards with the Witch Hunt skill are only available through Ultimate Summon. *R cards Oracle, Alchemist and High Pixie are only available through Ultimate Summon. Step-Up Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR'''cards. * '''Jewel cost increases on each step. *Aqua, Pyromaniac, Spenta Mainyu, and White Night available only through Step-Up Summon. Event Summons Maiden Alchemists Event *Crucible **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'10' Alchemy Tickets per summon. *High-grade Crucible **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'40' Alchemy Tickets per summon. Celebratory Summon (1,000,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. * 300 Jewels per summon. The first Celebratory Summon of the day costs 100 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Celebratory Summon. *SR Cards Wuxia and Asmodeus only available on Celebratory Summon. *R Card Sunflower available on Celebratory Summon. Celebratory Summon (1,500,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. * 300 Jewels per summon. The first Celebratory Summon of the day costs 100 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Celebratory Summon. *SR Cards Pandora and Metis only available on Celebratory Summon. *R Card Hydra available on Celebratory Summon. Select Summon *Summon two cards at once and select one to keep. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *Unused Select Summon tickets can be used on the next Select Summon event. *Available from September 19th to October 1st, 2013. New Year's Summon *Same lineup as Premium Summon. * 300 Jewels per summon. *3 times higher chance to obtain SR and above! *UR Card Dream Pillow only available during New Year's Summon *Available from January 1st to January 3rd, 2013. Celebratory Summon (2,000,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *More chances of getting SR and UR cards! *UR Card Jewel Girl only available on Celebratory Summon. *Available from February 24th to March 3rd, 2014. Box Summon *Up to 99 box summons can be performed, consisting of: **1 UR card Hole in One (available only here) **1 SR archwitch damager Ensemble **5 R archwitch damager Riff **3 other SR cards **89 other R cards *Remaining pool can be reset at any time. *Available from March 16th to March 25th, 2014. Celebratory Summon (3,000,000 Users Campaign) *Same lineup as Premium Summon. *10 + 1 summon will give one SR. *UR Card Idun only available on Celebratory Summon. *Available from April 9th to April 15th, 2014. Box Summon #2 *Up to 99 box summons can be performed, consisting of: **1 UR card Fenrir (available only here) **1 SR archwitch damager Mai Waifu **5 R archwitch damager Humanoid **3 other SR cards **89 other R cards *Remaining pool can be reset at any time. *Available from April 29th to May 9th, 2014. Special Summon *Opportunities to perform a special summon occur for 1 hour, 3 times a day *Features exclusives including: **UR cards Aoide, Daji, Fastener, Tsukuyomi **SR cards Amenohoakari, Azazel, Israfil, Plantain Fan *Also features resurfaced cards: **UR card Dream Pillow **SR cards Asmodeus, Metis, Pandora, Saint, Wuxia **R cards Hydra, Sunflower *Available from May 3rd to May 5th, 2014. Retired Cards On August 1st 2013, the following cards have been removed from summons and replaced with new versions. *Empress (Old) → Empress *Cyborg (Old) → Cyborg *Mythic Knight (Old) → Mythic Knight *Strategist (Old) → Strategist *Oni (Old) → Oni *Knight (Old) → Knight *Dark Knight (Old) → Dark Knight (and Paladin (Old) → Paladin) *Martial Artist (Old) → Martial Artist *Kung-Fu Master (Old) → Kung-Fu Master *Rune Knight (Old) → Rune Knight *Druid (Old) → Druid *Detective (Old) → Detective *Vampire Hunter (Old) → Vampire Hunter *Farmer (Old) → Farmer *Sylph (Old) → Sylph *Fox Spirit (Old) → Fox Spirit *Dragonewt (Old) → Dragonewt *Trickster (Old) → Trickster *Dragon Knight (Old) → Dragon Knight (and Dragon Slayer (Old) → Dragon Slayer) *Beastmaster (Old) → Beastmaster *Bandit (Old) → Bandit (and Idol (Old) → Idol) *Hunter (Old) → Hunter *Swordsman (Old) → Swordsman (and Cutthroat (Old) → Cutthroat) *Dancer (Old) → Dancer *Doll Master (Old) → Doll Master *Lycaon (Old) → Lycaon *Gnome (Old) → Gnome *Harpy (Old) → Harpy *Mechanic (Old) → Mechanic *Sage (Old) → Sage Category:Mechanics & Gameplay